startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 1
Enter the Gamma Quadrant is the series Premerie for Star Trek: Wraith. Plot The year is 2384 and the Federation has been at peace for over a year since the Dominion Wars the Alliance has never been stronger with the enrollment of the Romulan Star Empire into the Federation, and the defeat of the Borg by the USS Voyager in 2378. But a former enemy has returned to threaten the peace and its up to the crew of the USS Wraith to stop him no matter the cost. Story In orbit around Earth is Earth Space Dock where Federation Starships come in for repairs and maintance or just to resupply, recrew, and Rearm there are several classes of Starships in the Starbase Sovereign, Galaxy, Intrepid, etc. and one Ship is sitting in the Starbase is the USS Wraith a Prometheus Class Starship design for Deep Range Tactical missions. In the Transporter room Ltcmdr. Regan is waiting for the new XO of the ship and the Transporter Chief beams him aboard the ship as he looks around the Transporter room he is greeted by his old friend. Ah, Commander Martin welcome aboard the USS Wraith I'm Lieutenant Commander Kyle Regan Chief Engineer, says Kyle as he shakes hands with his new XO. Glad to be aboard Commander where's the Captain I would of suspected him to meet me,'asked a confused Martin. The two Officers leave the Transporter room as they head to the Bridge. "He's been in his ready room for the past few weeks with Starfleet Headquarters namely Admiral Janeway so he asked me to meet you in the Transporter room instead you'll really like the Wraith sir she's the Newest Wraith Class vessel built by the Federation she has the same armaments as her sister ship the Prometheus, Deck 1 Main Bridge so what made you want to get back in the stars I thought after the Dominion Wars you'd be better on the surface since the Chin'toka incident," said Ltcmdr. Regan as he looks at his friend. Well I met someone while on shore leave her name is Audrey Hunter she's the reason I got back up here but I've not heard from her in quite sometime it didn't work out between us being in different sectors of the Quadrant, says Martin as the Turbo-lift stopped at deck 2 and the doors opened and Ltcmdr. Hunter was standing there waiting. John, says Audrey in shock. Audrey, says John as he looks at her. I'll let you two talk excuse me', says Ltcmdr. Regan as he gets off the lift. You're assigned to the Wraith as what, asked Commander Martin. Chief Science officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, says Audrey as she looks at him. The lift stops on the Bridge and the two officers stepped off and looked around the Bridge and sees the crew working on the consoles and Martin looks at the Captain's Chair. Welcome aboard sir we've been working around the clock getting the ship up and running this is our status report on our upgrades that we got when Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant and here is the reports from Main Engineering Commander Regan reports that our Warp Core is on-line but he's having issues with the Quantum Slipstream Drive but he says that he'll work on it or even sweet talk it to work,says Ltcmdr. Baker as he gives Martin a full report on the status of the ship. Thank you Commander where's the Captain? asked Commander Martin. The Captain is in his Ready Room on the comm with Admiral Ross and Janeway about the mission, says Commander Baker. Both Martin and Hunter looked at each other and got to their stations to get to work as the Captain walks out of the Ready Room. Helm prepare for Departure, orders Captain Yunker as he walks to his Command Chair. Aye, sir, orders the Helm officer as he's working on the console. Commander what's our status, asked the Captain as he looks at Martin. The crew is onboard, reports Cmdr. Martin as he looks at his console. Targeting systems are on-line along with shields Phasers and we've got a full complement of Torpedoes, reports Ltcmdr. Baker as he looks at tactical read outs on his console. Sensor systems are on-line and probes are in their holds, reports Commander Hunter. Structural Grid, Life-support, along with Warp drive and Impulse drive are on-line, reports Commander Regan over the comm. Captain Yunker sits in his command chair. Engage, he orders the helm. (Space) The Wraith flies out of Dry-dock and jumps to Warp Speed. Enter the Gamma Quadrant (Space) The Wraith is flying at Warp speed. (Mess Hall) The Crew is sitting at Tables eating and talking as Ltcmdr. Hunter is sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea reading some letters from her family, as Cmdr. Martin sits down next to her. John, says Audrey as she looks at him. Audrey what up, he asked as he drinks a cup of Earl Grey. Not much just reading some letters from home mostly from my mom, she says as she looks at him. John Smiles at her as he drinks his tea. Audrey look its not like we tried to date its just that our careers, he says as he is trying to explain. What about our careers huh the reason it didn't work out with us is because you wanted to be out there in the War with the Dominion I wasn't about to be a Starfleet widow John think of what it would of done to me and if we had kids how would they've of grown up without a father now if you excuse me Commander,I've got a staff meeting at 1900hrs. good day, says Audrey as she gets her two padds got up and walks away from the table and out of the Mess Hall as John sits at the table and thinks about what she said to him. RED ALERT ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS SENIOR STAFF REPORT TO THE BRIDGE, says Yunker over the comm as the red lights flash and alarm sounds. (Space) The Wraith diverts course to Breen Space. (Bridge Red Alert) What's up Captain, asked Cmdr. Martin as he walks onto the Bridge. We're responding to a distress call from a Federation Starship that's patrolling Breen Space they're reporting to be under attack by four Breen Interceptors, we're moving in to help them and we're the only ship in the sector, says Capt. Yunker as he looks over his shoulder to his XO. We're approaching the Breen Border, reports the Helm officer. Take us out of Warp now Ensign, Mr. Baker fire Phasers as soon as we drop out of warp don't wait for my order, says Capt. Yunker. (Space) Wraith drops out of warp and unleashes a spread of Phasers hitting the lead Breen Battle Cruiser as two ships break off the attack on the Federation Starship, and fires their disrupters hitting the port and dorsal shields of the ship. (Bridge Red Alert) *Ship shake* Shields are holding sir, reports Ltcmdr. Baker as he is hanging onto his chair. Damage to the Breen Warships, reports the Captain. The lead ship has taken minor damage and we destroyed its escorts the two Breen Warships are now moving off of the USS Iowa and moving to intercept on us, reports Ltcmdr. Baker. *Ship shakes sparks fly from the ceiling* Shields down to 56% damage to secondary Hull, reports Ltcmdr. Baker as he looks at the tactical console. Helm evasive pattern Omega 3, orders Captain Yunker as he hangs onto the command chair. The Conn officer looks at his console and executes the Evasive pattern. *A huge shower of sparks erupt from the back console.* SHIELDS ARE UNDER 20% DAMAGE TO SECONDARY POWER CONDUITS, reports Ltcmdr. Baker as the ship is shaking hard. Keep firing we've got to take those ships down, says Captain Yunker as he's hanging onto the chair. Captain sensors are picking up warp signatures heading our way its Starfleet 14 ships led by the Defiant The Breen are in retreat, reports Commander Williams as he looks at the Ops console. (Space) Wraith along with a task force of Federation Starships approach Deep Space Nine. (Captain Kira's office) Captain Thank you for saving me and my crew I own you one, says Admiral Ross as he looks at Captain Yunker. Thank you sir I didn't do it alone I had my crew to help me, said Captain Yunker as he looks at the Admiral. So now you can being your mission into the Gamma Quadrant to get the treaty signed with the Dominion, says Admiral Ross as he looks at both Captains. (Space) Wraith is docked at Deep Space Nine. (Promenade) John Martin walking into Quarks and sees Ezri Dax sitting at a table waiting on him. John, Says Ezri as the two kissed. Hey there, he says as he looks into her eyes. I was so worried about you being next to Breen Space, she says looking at him as Quark brought their drinks to them. It wasn't easy that Breen battle cruiser had us dead to rights if it wasn't for the Defiant we wouldn't be here right now, John says looking at Ezri. Then his communicator activates. Wraith to Commander Martin, says Ltcmdr. Ro'tok over his commbadge. Martin here go ahead Commander, says Martin as he pressed his Commbadge. Can you come to the ship there's something you need to see, says Ro'tok over the commbadge. both John and Ezri left Quarks to head to the Wraith. (Main Engineering) Security team guarding a Cardassian soldier as Commander Martin and Commander Dax walk into the Engine room. Report Mr. Ro'tok, says Commander Martin as he looks at the Chief Engineer. This Cardassian was found in Jefferies tube 34 placing this on one of the Warp plasma conduits, says Stevenson as he hands Martin the device. A Cardassian Shape Charge during the war the USS Kingston was ambushed by four Cardassian Warships and was boarded by a Cardassian Strike team and was destroyed by a Shape Charge placed on the warp core me and a few survived but the captain and 56 people didn't make it, says Martin as he explains the device and how it works. I demand to be released, says the Cardassian. I'm Commander John T. Martin First Officer of this vessel and you will answer our questions, says Cmdr. Martin as he looks at the Cardassian. I refuse to answer questions Federation, says the Cardassian. Well till you feel up to it Baker take him to the Brig, says Martin as he looks at Ltcmdr. Baker. Yes, sir let's go Mister, says Ltcmdr. Baker as he and his men escorted the Cardassian Intruder to the Brig. Ro'tok I need you to go through ever scrape of information and make sure he didn't take anything about our mission, says Cmdr. Martin as he looks at the Chief Engineer. Aye, sir, says Ltcmdr. Ro'tok as he and some of his engineering team go to work on the device. (Bridge) The Bridge Crew is at their stations ready to launch and begin their mission into the Gamma Quadrant. Alright everyone let's get this mission started, says Captain Yunker as he sits in the Command chair. Ops has cleared us to disembark, reports Ltcmdr. Williams at Ops. Thrusters are at the ready, reports Ltcmdr. Strickler at the Helm console. (Main Engineering) Commander Ro'tok is working on the device and then he looks in pure shock at what he found. Ro'tok to Bridge stop what your doing NOW, says Ro'tok as he pressed his commbadge. (Space) The Wraith docked at DS9 as ships flyby it. (Captain's Ready Room) The device is able to detect anti-matter and it was able to lock in on the signature and start its count down to when it would blow up and not only taking us with it but half of the Station, as well, reports Ro'tok as he and Martin are standing in front of the Captain's desk. Thank you Chief now John what about our prisoner has he said anything else? asked Yunker as he looks at Martin. No not yet he's remains quiet but I think he blinked when I last spoke to him, says Cmdr. Martin as he leans on the chair. Wait he blinked and you could tell his body lanuage from it, says a surprised Ro'tok. Well we better get some information out of him soon cause the Cardassian government is demanding that we release him into their custody a Cardassian Warship will arrive at the station in 2 days, explains Capt. Yunker. (Brig) The Cardassian is sitting in the cell and then he removes a side panel and shorts out the force field and the security guard tries to fight him back into his cell but he is disabled by the Cardassian and the Cardassian takes his Phaser and runs out of the room and heads to the Shuttle Bay. (Deck 5 section B) The Cardassian heads to Shuttle bay 2 when he runs into Ltcmdr. Hunter and takes her hostage as Cmdr. Martin and a security team shows up and points their Phasers at him. PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR SHE DIES, shouts the Cardassian as he puts the Phaser up to Commander Hunter's face. Sir that Phaser is set to Kill, says Ensign Mitchell as he looks at Commander Martin. (Space) Cardassian Warship flies over the Wraith. (Deck 5 section B) The Cardassian and Commander Hunter beams out as Martin tries to get to her but is too late. Bridge the Cardassians have Commander Hunter do not destroy the ship I repeat do not destroy the ship, says Commander Martin as he runs into the Shuttle Bay and hops into one of the Valkryies and powers it up. Commander what are you doing, says Capt. Yunker over the comm. Seeing how the Wraith can't move till that Device is gone the Valkryies are her only hope, says Martin as he straps himself into the fighter. (Space) The Fighter follows the Cardassian Warship and it latches onto the port hull plating as the ship enters the Wormhole. (Bridge) Their gone sir, says Commander Williams as he looks at the Captain. Understood, says Captain Yunker as he looks disappointed at the results. (Cardassian Ship) I demand to know where I'm being taken, says Ltcmdr. Hunter as she's being escorted by two Cardassian Guards and is thrown into a cell. All in Good time Young one, says Gul Dukat as he is half burnt and one red eye. To Be continued..... Followed by Enter the Gamma Quadrant part 2